lovehinafandomcom-20200223-history
Kaolla Su
|seiyu = Reiko Takagi |manga = HINATA 001. Welcome to Hinata House |anime = "#1: All-girls Dorm with Outdoor Bath: Hot Spring" }} Kaolla Su (カオラ・スゥ Kaora Sū) is an eighth grade foreign exchange student who boards at the Hinata House. She goes to the same school as Shinobu Maehara. Liking to keep her origins a secret, it was initially thought that she was from India, or possibly even Australia. However, it was later revealed that she was actually a royal princess from the Kingdom of Molmol, an island nation in the Pacific. Her ambition is to return to her homeland to start a computing school and transform her country into a technological power that will rival, and eventually conquer, Japan. Appearance Possessing an Indian appearance, Kaolla is often barefoot and dressed in nothing else except her school uniform. But she does wear sneakers on some occasions. She is extremely hyperactive, usually hugging (or, in Keitaro's case, kicking) someone, trying to eat something, especially bananas and/or Tama, or inventing some potentially dangerous new device. She also has a tendency to snuggle against a person while she is sleeping and usually crushes them while doing it. Only the athletic Motoko Aoyama seems to be able to tolerate and keep up with her hyperactive tendencies. Su also possesses the ability to transform into an adult version of herself on a single night every year, when the moon glows red. Plot Manga= Born as a princess of the Kingdom of Molmol, when Kaolla's father passed away he was succeeded by Lamba Lu's father who adopted both Kaolla and her sister, Amalla Su, into his family. Not wishing to take on the responsibilities of her royal station, Kaolla ran away to eventually live at the Hinata House and becomes quite attached to Motoko Aoyama, whose reasons for living at Hinata are similar to Su's. When Keitaro made his way to the Hinata Apartments, believing him to be a Tokyo University student, the girls are convinced to let him stay, even after it is discovered that he was not an actual student of the university but an exam entrant. Despite the girls regarding him with mistrust, due to his resemblance to her brother, Kaolla considered him as a new play buddy. When Naru and Keitaro suddenly went on a holiday trip to Kyoto following their respective failures to pass the entrance exams, Kaolla and Shinobu sneak out of the dormitories to go looking for them. However, Kaolla chooses the wrong Shinkansen train and the duo end up departing for Morioka instead of Kyoto. Oversleeping and missing their stop, they end up traveling to Cape Soya in Wakkanai. After returning via plane, Kaolla and Shinobu's train enters Kyoto Station just as Naru and Keitaro leave for Kagoshima. After being randomly stuck in Nara, Kaolla and Shinobu return to Kyoto and lodge in the same hotel Naru and Keitaro had stayed in. Learning from the hotel owner that Naru and Keitaro had departed for Kagoshima, the pair track their tickets to Okinawa. After Shinobu attempts to raise some money to pay for tickets to Okinawa, they run into Motoko and Mitsune, who had left Hinata House to look for them, and together they travel to Okinawa to unite with Keitaro and Naru and return home. When Keitaro gets a part time job as an assistant for Naru's ex-tutor, and ex-crush, Noriyasu Seta, he gets the job of babysitting Seta's step-daughter, Sarah McDougal. While the girl was initially antagonistic, she and Kaolla quickly become "partners in mischief". Some time later, after taking the entrance exams for the second time, Keitaro daydreams through the majority of the test and so immediately thinks that he had failed once again. Spontaneously leaving overseas to start a new life he ends up working with Seta at an archaeological dig on Pararakelse Island. After discovering that Keitaro had indeed passed, Shinobu made to go to Pararakelse Island and was joined by Kaolla and Sarah. After escaping the other residents, the trio boarded an airplane but landed at Easter Island before making it to Pararakelse. Discovering that Keitaro and Naru had become lost in the island's desert, Kaolla revealed the Mecha-Tama 04 and attempted use it to traverse the desert, only for it to run out of batteries. Reuniting with the other Hinata residents, who had also embarked to bring Naru and Keitaro back. While the group were camping they were approached by a nest of Hot Springs Turtles, which Motoko aggravated. While escaping the nest, the group found the oasis that Naru and Keitaro were sheltering within. When Keitaro chose to study abroad with Seta in America, during the intervening months, Kanako Urashima comes to Hinata House to take over landlord duties and find her brother's Promise Girl so that she could replace her. As Keitaro returns in time to disrupt a coup being staged by the Hinata residents against Kanako, he accidentally proposes to Kanako instead of Naru while inside the Forbidden Annex. When he and Naru attempt to break the spell binding himself and Kanako, Naru loses hope and runs, resulting in Keitaro and the Hinata Residents chasing after her through northern Japan. When Keitaro is drafted by Seta to help him in returning an artefact to the Kingdom of Molmol, the Hinata residents all pursue after them for varying reasons, resulting in Kaolla revealing herself as the nation's royal princess and taking command of the nation's fleet to capture Keitaro in a bid to have him as her king, while also capture Seta for stealing the vase. However, as her friends eventually all side to defend Keitaro, Kaolla also abandons her plans for him and bows out to let Naru and Keitaro be together. |-| Anime= Character Design In addition to being originally designed to be older, Kaolla was initially supposed to have a personality similar to Mitsune Konno; money-hungry and jaded. The character Ku Fei from Ken Akamatsu's later manga Negima! Magister Negi Magi is based on Kaolla. Gallery See Kaolla Su/Gallery Other Appearances Negima! Magister Negi Magi *A high school rendition of Kaolla in her school uniform appeared on the inside of the dust cover of Negima! Magister Negi Magi #16 (published by Shonen Magazine Comics) along with Naru, Shinobu, Kitsune and Motoko. Trivia *Kaolla has an incredibly bad sense of direction and geography, such as when she believes Tokyo is in a desert and confuses Pararakelse with Easter Island. *Kaolla's number one dream in life is to marry Keitaro and move the Hinata Inn to Molmol and thus stay with everyone while still being able to manage her duties as princess. Dream number two is world domination. *As noted in chapter 5, Kaolla’s height is 151cm, her BWH measurements are 75.55.83. *Kaolla's height and BWH Measurements are 153cm, B78-W56-H80 as of Chapter 1 and 157cm, B80-W58-H83 as of Chapter 120. *The Kingdom of Molmol’s flagship airship is the Amallan Kaollan, presumably named after the two princesses, Kaolla and Amalla Su. * Kaolla’s like for Keitaro stems from the fact that he reminds her of her older brother, Lamba Lu. *Kaolla kicked Keitaro in the face 10 times throughout the manga. * Kaolla’s room in the Hinata Inn is a faithful recreation of Molmol's natural habitat, complete with banana trees, a waterfall, and a small lake, along with a high-tech laboratory. *Before Motoko arrived at the Hinata House, Mitsune Konno bore the brunt of Kaolla's energy; letting her sleep in her bed and teaching her Japanese. *Kaolla's profile of her after the events of Love Hina from Love Hina Mugendai is as follows: See also *Adult Su Category:Characters Category:Females